youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Tonycules
TonyandBridgetfan's movie-spoof of "Hercules". Cast: * Hercules - Tony (An American Tail) * Megara - Bridget (An American Tail) * Philoctetes - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Pegasus - Freddie (Freddie as F.R.O.7) * Zeus - Alan (A Troll in Central Park) * Hera - Hillary (A Troll in Central Park) * Hades - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Pain and Panic - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) and Lefou (Beauty and the Beast) * Amphitryon and Alcmene - Phoebus and Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Hermes - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Nessus - Clayton (Tarzan) * The Fates - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians (Animated)), Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) and Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) * The Muses - Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), Pocahontas (Pocahontas) and Rapunzel (Tangled) * Demetrius the Pot Maker - Prince John (Robin Hood) * The People of Thebes - Miss Bianca and Bernard (The Rescuers), Snipes and Peepers (Rock A Doodle) and George (The Aristocats) * Pain and Panic as Boys - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) and Taran (The Black Cauldron) * Hydra - Hawk (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * The Titans - Hans (Frozen), King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph), Kron (Dinosaur) and Jafar (Aladdin) * Cyclops - Captain Pete (Disney) * Baby Hercules - Amos Mouse (Ben and Me) * Young Hercules - Max Goof (Goof Troop) * Baby Pegasus - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) * Pain and Panic as Worms - King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) and Elliott (Pete's Dragon) * Poor Soul - Gisslle (Enchanted) * Pain and Panic as Shakes - Randall (Monsters, Inc) and Bruce (Finding Nemo) * Men working with hay - Mices (An American Tail) * Penelope the Donkey - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * The Boys with Frisbee - Basil and Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) * Townsflok running away from Hercules' accident - West Mice (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West), Miss Piggy (The Muppets) and Mr. Haggis (An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster) * The Nymphs - Frogs (Freddie as F.R.O.7) * Odysseus - Dimitri (Anastasia) * Perseus - Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina) * Theseus - Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) * Achilles - Tack (The Thief and the Cobbler) * Fish - Wart as Fish (The Sword in the Stone) * Pain and Panic as Rabbit and Chipmunks - Tod and Copper (The Fox and the Hound) * Pain and Panic as Bugs - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) and White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) * Chariot Driver - Bambi (Bambi) * Sundial Seller - King Louie (The Jungle Book) * End-of-the-World Man - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) * Snowball the Cat - Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Cricket - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) * Angry Boar - Rourke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) * Evil Lion - Captain Gantu (Lilo and Stitch) * Evil Bird - Aliens (Chicken Little) * Evil Fish - Kazer (The Wild) * Carvings - Boys (Meet the Robinsons) * Bull, Bird and Imp Fighters - Monstro (Pinocchio) and Si and Am (Lady and the Tramp) * Adonis (Meg's old boyfriend) - Johnny Appleseed (Melody Time) * Girl Adonis Goes to - Kartina (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) * Painter - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) * Hercules Fangirls - EVE (Wall-E), Sally (Cars) and Mary Poppins (Mary Poppins) * Pain and Panic as Birds - B.E.N. (Treasure Planet) and Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) * Pain and Panic as Famale Horse - Daffers (Freddie as F.R.O.7) * Poseidon - Remy (Ratatouille) * Ares - Woody (Toy Story) * Athena - Cinderella (Cinderella) * Aphrodite - Barbie (Toy Story 3) * Hephastus - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Apollo - Stinky Pete (Toy Story 2) * Bacchus - Jose (The Three Caballeros) * Artemis - Mulan (Mulan) * Narcissus - Br'er Rabbit (Song of the South) * Ceberus the 3-Headed Dog - Chernabog (Fantasia), Firebird (Fantasia 2000) and Big Bad Wolf (The Three Little Pigs) * Carvings - Fossas (Madagascar) Category:TonyandBridgetfan Category:Movies-spoof Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:Hercules Movie-Spoof